


That Time When McCree Got Drunk...

by REntertainment



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: One day, after a successful mission, McCree and the team decide to go to Route 66's diner to get a round of drinks. That night, Hanzo got an unexpected visitor in his room and all his world was turned upside down...Note: This contains homoerotic scenes (men in briefs, naked, descriptions of male parts in detail)  if you don't like, don't read it ;3EDIT: There's sex already so... yeah XD





	1. It All Begins With a Mission...

“Fuck yeah!” McCree shouts raising his fist in the air “Fuck the blue team!” he chants followed by Tracer, Torbjörn, Sombra and D.Va.

“Stop chanting that, it is embarrassing” Hanzo whispers while looking at the opposite team sulk in their misery and retreating.

Their mission was simple, get the payload across Route 66. It’s something important for the repairs that the government is doing to get Route 66 functional again.

“Loosen up, Hanzo!” the cowboy shouts merrily “What we deserve is a good round of whiskey!” everyone cheers and go straight to the Route’s Diner.

“I must decline your invitation, McCree” Hanzo sighs and looks at his quiver, almost empty. He had a harsh time throughout the mission, the transporter that took them there had very few of his hi-tech arrows “I am afraid I have to see why the transporter had so few ammunition for me, if necessary ask Winston to make more and that is paperwork”

“You can do it tomorrow!” D.Va replies going out of her meka “Come on! You barely hang out with us!”

“Let him be!” Torbjörn shouts a little tired “He is right, Overwatch is an institution after all, papers have to be done if you want to create more bullets, or in his case, arrows”

“I can help you, mijo” Sombra tells him displaying her hacker-thing “Just let me-“

“I left my family for a reason” Hanzo answers going back to the transporter “No offense, Sombra. But I’d rather make this the proper way, we want the world to see Overwatch as a defense against evil, how will we do it if not even us can follow their rules?” a heavy silence falls over everyone until Tracer sighs.

“Let him be guys, come on” she flashed a smile at the archer “Take care, love! We’ll be there early in the morning!” everyone cheered again and ran to the Diner.

Hours of paperwork passed until Hanzo finally got everything he needed to get his arrows done in mass production for his use.

“That’d be all Agent Shimada” Winston says smiling widely “Tomorrow you’ll have freshly done arrows, have a good night” 

“Thank you, Winston” Hanzo stands up and slowly walks back to his quarters.

After cleaning up and putting on some trousers, his bed finally embraced him and slowly he fell asleep…

Until a loud bang woke him up 10 minutes later.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DRAGON IS THIS?!” he shouts grabbing a small knife he always has by his bedside, a bad habit of when he was still running away from his family.

“Where did you come from?” hiccup “Where did you gooOOoo?!” burp “Whereee did you come from, cotton eyed Joe!” McCree cackles and with notorious difficulty takes off his clothes until, obviously, getting to his boxers.

“Jesse?! What are you doing here?!” Hanzo stands up but quickly goes back to his bed, he just had his trousers, it was a warm night of summer, and he didn't want McCree to laugh at them.

“Whaty’re takin’ ‘bout?! This is my room!”

“No, McCree-“

“Call me Jesse” the cowboy tumbles to the archer and smiles “McCree is for people that either” burps “Hatesme or… or…” and without notice he just fell over Hanzo’s bed.

“McCree!” Hanzo pokes him but he just grabbs the archer's arm and somehow, Hanzo ended up burying his face on the cowboy’s hairy chest.

“Mah lil’ teddy” McCree whispers while hugging Hanzo tight.

“J-J-Jesse!” Hanzo tries to undo the hug but it’s useless, McCree’s bionic hand is too strong… plus… it feels... oddly nice.

“Where didya come from… where didya go…?” Jesse keeps whispering while softly snoring.

“…Goodnight Jesse…” Hanzo whispers a little reluctant but in the end, he too, falls asleep.

The hours pass by and the sun rises greeting Hanzo in the face, he shuffles a little confused, why his blankets are wrapping him so tightly? He must’ve moved a lot in the night… and why are his blankets so rough on his skin? Angela must’ve forgotten to use that softener again… and why is the drunk smell invading his nose?! Wait…

He slowly opens his eyes…

He rubs them gently…

And he finds an almost naked Jesse McCree hugging him tightly…

“So, it wasn’t a dream after all…” he mutters while the blood rushes to his face “I did sleep with Jes- McCree” he tried to shuffle out of his embrace, but just like some hours ago, his embrace wouldn’t budge, until his alarm sets off. In that moment, McCree slams the clock and starts to shuffle and grunt meaning he’s waking up.

“What in the hay?” he whispered and tried to stand up, but his head was killing him “Agh! I swear never to drink a fuckin’ drop of alcohol ever again…” he sits on the bed and looks around, he’s alone “Ugh…” he stands up and exits the room with a slow pace.

When he finally does, Hanzo climbs down the roof, his heart racing and he can feel his pulse in his head… 

Is he in love with McCree? Is he gay? What would Genji think about it? What would EVERYONE feel about it? Sure, Tracer had her girlfriend and he’s pretty sure Angela and Fareeha are flirting with each other every now and then but still… 

Fucking McCree…

The really... REALLY need to talk about this.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if... McCree went into Hanzo's room on purpose?

Jesse is grunting and drinking a big glass of water, D.Va is tapping her phone without much interest, Sombra and Tracer are just chatting while Torbjörn is checking some blueprints for a new type of turret.

“Ohayou gosaimasu” greets Hanzo giving everyone a polite bow.

“Hanzo!” Tracer blinks to him and in a second she appears in front of him “You missed it yesterday! It was so much fun!”

“Tranquila, mija” Sombra says laughing a bit “He’s barely awake, dunno how you can be so cheerful so early”

“Well that’s because every day is beautiful! We made it to the next day!” she shouts jumping a bit.

“Lena, no offense, but I can’t even THINK right now, could you please lower it a lil’ bit?” Jesse looks at the archer and the pilot who are looking at him with a worried look.

“You shouldn’t drink that much, McCree” Sombra says cocking an eyebrow “How did you get to your room last night? You could barely stand! Let alone climb upstairs to your quarters.

In that moment Hanzo blushes and clenches his fists, he was expecting an apology from the cowboy.

“I… I really don’t remember… I just woke up in an empty room” he softly shakes his head and grunts “I’m gonna take a nap in the garden, whoever wakes me up will talk to good ol’ Peacemaker” he mutters while walking to the exit and slowly leaves the kitchen.

“Empty quarters?” Lena says after a moment of silence “There are no empty quarters! Not open at least, he should’ve gotten into someone else’s!”

“Definitely not mine” snapped Hana putting down her phone “My room is in the last floor!”

“I went to the workshop after I got in here, my blueprints work better when I’m drunk” Torbjörn scratches his head while looking at the blueprint “Once I decipher this whole mess…”

“I would’ve known if a sexy, hairy, drunk and stinky cowboy got in my bed” Sombra says winking “And trust me, he wouldn’t be able to keep his clothes on”  
“Sombra, please!” Tracer shouts flustered.

“DON’T SHOUT LENA!!!” McCree shouts from the garden exasperated.

“This is so much fun!” chirps Sombra giggling.

“And obviously, he didn’t come with me, I would’ve noticed!” everyone turns to Hanzo who is not facing them, he’s cooking something for breakfast.

“Hanzo?” Sombra smirks and walks towards him “Is there anything you wanna share with the class?”

“Not at all…” Hanzo takes a wooden spoon and starts scrambling some eggs he already put on the pan.

“What did those eggs do to you then? You’re scrambling so hard I am feeling bad for them” Sombra comments taking a napkin and cleaning some of the eggs that Hanzo spilled on the counter.

“I’m… fine…” he takes a plate and serves the remaining eggs.

“Love, are you crying?” Lena cups Hanzo’s face in her hands and wipes a little tear that slipped through the archer’s cold heart.

“I just yawned, Lena san” he pulls his head away from the pilot’s hands and sits aside Hana.

“You’re the only one left from yesterday’s mission” Sombra sits in the only chair available and faces the Japanese “Overwatch’s officials made sure that this hotel was empty for us to use as safe house, so there is no one else here”

“He might’ve walked to my room and I politely lent him my bed, I slept on the floor” Hanzo answers stuffing a spoonful of eggs in his mouth.

“He was naked!” Tracer squeals with McCree’s garment in her hands.

“Lena! Where did you get that?!” Hanzo stands up and tries to take them from Tracer’s hands but she blinks away before he can even reach for them.

“Tell us what happened!” she blinks away to avoid Hanzo’s hands.

“Why?!” he jumps to the pilot but she blinks away again.

“We want to know!” she answers clenching her fists.

“What for?!” the archer shouts lunging at her but as usual, she blinks away.

“Because he might have a crush on you!” that made a big void on Hanzo’s heart and for a second he looked at Lena surprised “Yesterday he started drinking, after some glasses he started complimenting your accuracy and after more glasses he jumped to complimenting your body!”

“Under the influence of alcohol anyone can do anything” Hanzo answers finishing his breakfast with a hard gulp, a knot formed in his throat when Lena told him that McCree might as well like him…

“Hanzo…” Lena looks at him and hugs him “I know it is hard to find out about this, specially this way, but I am here for you, if you need anything, please, without doubt, ask it”

“How about some personal space?” Hanzo answered a little uncomfortable.

“Oh! Right, sorry” Lena finishes the embrace and sighs “Don’t worry, Hanzo… It’s okay”

The archer looks around, everyone looking at him… it’s horrible.

“I am afraid I have no idea what are you talking about, I haven’t noticed anything or-“

“You know that’s not true!” Lena snapped at him “Why are you so flustered about his clothes on your room?!”

“I didn’t want to give a wrong impression!” he answers exasperated.

Suddenly, the door slams open and McCree enters with a slow pace.

“It’s High… Noon…” his red aura can be seen all around his body.

Sombra disappears.

Torbjörn takes cover under the table.

“Meka activated!” Hana summonsher armor and activated her defense matrix.

Lena blinks away.

Hanzo climbed up the wall to the roof as fast as he could.

“I am repeating this only one more time” McCree says in a threatening voice “Whoever wakes me up again… will have to talk with the Peacemaker and she talks hard” he slowly walks out to the garden.

“Why did I hear McCree activating his Deadeye?” Winston asks getting to the kitchen with a coffee mug on his hand “Who made him angry?”

“Never mind it, Winston” Hanzo climbs down and sighed “Never mind it”

“Hanzo and McCree slept together last night” D.Va rapidly said giggling “He assures that nothing happened but I still have my doubts”

“Really? Well, those are news” the gorilla replied surprised “I never thought you were-“

“Because I am not” Hanzo replies angrily “I do not like McCree and, although I shared bed with him, I felt nothing when I did”

“You liar…” Lena blinks in, crying “You know what you felt, but if you want to keep denying it, fine, do it your way” she sniffs and frowns “Let’s see how long it lasts until he finds someone else and you are left alone”

“Lena, not everyone is open to the idea, if Agent Shimada is sure he isn’t gay, then let him be, this is something he has to do by himself” Winston walks to the counter and takes some bananas “Good morning everyone, sorry”

“It’s alright, mijo” Sombra smiles and sighs “Well, yesterday’s mission was successful for just an escort”

“That is good” answers Torbjörn finally sketching a clean drawing “You are lucky Talon wasn’t involved in this”

“I am a hacker, whoever gives me juicy info gains my trust, but don’t worry ninja, your secret is safe with me” she winked at the archer who blushed and frowned.

“Which off all? At this point, I am afraid you know more about us than ourselves” he answered bitterly only gaining a chuckle.

“I am afraid so, anyways, gotta go” Sombra stands up “Talon is getting into Volkova industries again, just in case you want to know”

“Anyone else involved?” Winston asks biting his banana.

“As usual, Widowmaker and me… now if I remember correctly… Orisa is involved in this, Angela Ziegler and Ana’s daughter, not sure if Gabe is going or Junkrat, but anyway, gotta leave”

“Thanks Agent Sombra” Winston answers smiling.

“If you go, I’ll try not to shoot you… too much” she winks and leaves the hotel.

“And you have a lot to think about” Hana tells Hanzo while standing up “McCree did say that he was getting you as a boyfriend, otherwise, he’d never find anyone ever again”

“Thanks for the information” Hanzo replies trying to calm his heartbeats “I’ll… I’ll think about it”

“Be careful, Hanzo” Lena hugged him again, without notice “Accept yourself, you’re perfect the way you are”

“I am a lot of things, Tracer” Hanzo undoes the hug and walks to pack his things to go back to Overwatch “But prefect is not one of them…” and with that he leaves the kitchen.  
A part of his heart wants that to be real but…

But…

He damaged his own brother, he damaged him so hard that he is now a cyborg…

What if something made McCree go rouge and he had to face him? He knows what he is capable of…

That’s why he is better off alone.


	3. Things Finally Get Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission is Hanamura, Hanzo and McCree finally clear things up, they don't like each other.

Weeks passed by, McCree didn’t show any signs to actually like Hanzo so he let it slip after three weeks of friendly chat, until one day, Ana assembled a team to go to Hanamura.

“Listen up everyone” Ana and Jack are in charge of this operation “We got some intel that the Yakuzas want to start a war against the Shimadas” Ana’s tone has that trademark authority stamped all over it “Now, the Yakuzas are really, as kids say these days, “salty” about the loss of their territory” everyone giggled a bit “That’s why they are more dangerous now, they won’t stop at any cost to take it back”

“As you know, Overwatch has been trying to take down the Shimada clan for several months” Jack takes the word and displays a map of Japan “Right now, 10% is Yakuza territory, 50% is Shimada territory while the rest of Japan is free from them, we’ll land on the least in order to secure a safe house, unfortunately, not all of us know the language, so do not engage conversation if Hanzo or Genji are not around, we don’t want to accidentally be rude or insult someone” everyone nods “This mission has two objectives, first, finally taking down the Yakuza clan and second, weaken the Shimada’s most powerful weapon” dramatic pause “Fear”

“We are afraid” follows Ana displaying a picture of Sombra entering the Shimada’s house “That our beloved hacker has something to do with the recent loss of the Yakuza’s land, for some reason the Yakuza’s bank account lost half million dollars” she sighs and looks at everyone “At the same time, the Shimada’s clan got half a million, coincidence? I don’t think so” 

“So, if Sombra is there, Talon might be involved as well” Jack comments “Our spy agents confirmed that Sombra has been hanging around Hanamura and it seems that she’s not alone. Gab- I mean… Reaper has been seen around too alongside Roadhog”

“Agents, be careful, taking down a Japanese mafia is not an easy task” everyone turn to Angela when Ana said this, the doctor nods and smiles “And, if she’s not enough, you’ll have me as well” everyone cheer and raise their fists “Go prepare yourselves” with some claps everyone stand up and goes to get ammo.

“Almost like old times” McCree sighs and smiles “Ana, Jack, Angela and me” Hanzo sighs and looks at the cowboy.

“This is not the time to dwell on the past, we have a mission ahead of ourselves” the archer takes ammo for his quiver and checks the tension of his bow.

“I know this can be hard…” Hanzo looks at the cowboy puzzled, he’s checking his revolver “I know that facing family can be… harsh at times…”

“Is that so?” the Japanese asks a little sad “How do you know?”

“I once had to face Gabe…” the archer felt a sting going through his heart “I… I always looked up to him like a father but…”

“Things change…” he says letting out a sad sigh “At least you didn’t mutilate him to the point of turning him into a cyborg” they looked at each other with a meaningful look.

“You’ve been through a lot, huh?” the cowboy pats the archer’s shoulder “I mean… you are running away from your family and now… here we are” he chuckled sadly “At their very doorstep”

“Anything for a better world, my family has done enough damage to Japan” Hanzo whispers with determination “I have gone through a lot, but I’ll endure much more if that means that Japan will be free from the Shimada’s grasp”

“I like that of you” McCree said looking at Hanzo in the eye.

“And I like the mission you have for yourself…” Hanzo puts a hand on Jesse’s shoulder “Protect the innocent and fighting for what’s right…”

They looked each other in the eye and for some reason they started walking to each other.

“I like the way you want to keep your honor… and the respect you have for innocents’ life” follows Jesse getting nearer.

“I really like your stubbornness when you know something is wrong, you won’t do it even if the last thing you don’t do” Hanzo says smiling.

“I like your seriousness, the fact that you barely smile makes moments like this even more special” he smiles a bit, ashamed of what he’s about to say “And… makes you look even more handsome…”

“And I like your bad jokes, they’re so bad they’re fun” both chuckle and Jesse cups Hanzo’s face.

“May I do… something?” Jesse asks a little hesitant.

“You may” the archer asks blushing a bit…

“HANZO!” Genji’s voice come out from Jesse’s mouth startling the archer and suddenly…

He hit his face on the floor.

“Hanzo! What in the world are you doing?!” Genji was looking at him on the floor, he doesn’t have the cyborg suit completely on, he could see the scars.

“I… was sleeping, Genji” the Japanese stands up and rubs his nose, he doesn’t want to cause a scandal out of a… wet dream?

“Your crotch says another thing” the younger Shimada said cocking an eyebrow, that makes the older to cover himself with a pillow.

“Could you please get out?!” Hanzo asks flustered “I wasn’t doing anything!”

“We’re almost leaving, get dressed and take your bow” Genji says going out trying to suppress a laugh. 

Since they were kids, Genji loved to get Hanzo angry, flustered, annoyed or a combination of those.

“I’ll do it, now leave” Hanzo answers abruptly.

“Alright” Genji raises his arms and walks out “I’ll tell McCree that you like him, I wonder how he would react” Hanzo’s heart skipped many heartbeats.

“That’s not true!” the older Shimada jumps and face his brother.

“I am pretty sure that I heard you whispering McCree’s name” Genji chuckles and smiles maliciously “I am getting you a boyfriend!” and with that he sprints out of the room.

“SHIMADA GENJI!” Hanzo shouts running after his brother without success.

“Agents Shimada!” Ana barks from her room “Behave! Or I’ll have to use my sleeping darts!”

They didn’t have to run for long though, certain cowboy launched a stunning grenade at them making them fall face-first to the floor.

“Agents neutralized ma’am” shouts McCree making a military salute at the captain, she’s getting out of her room dressing a beautiful kimono that the people gave her to blend in, not that she needs it anymore, the Yakuza were ended on the mission that Hanzo was dreaming about and the Shimada lost big part of the money and respect they had.

“Good job agent McCree” the older woman answers with a smile “Hanzo, Genji, explain yourselves”

“Brother issues, Captain Amari” Hanzo answered still a little stunned “I am sor-“ he shouldn’t have looked up, McCree only had a pair of pants on, he was shirtless and in that pose he looks really… hot?

“Agents Shimadas, here in Overwatch are proud of our professionalism and seriousness” Ana says frowning a bit “I thought you already knew that, Genji”

“Sumimasen” answers the green-haired Shimada “This will not happen again… in public”

“Okay, and Hanzo…?” the captain tries to hide a little smile and blush “If you like Jesse that much you should take him out on a date” the archer puts the pillow he still had in his hand in front of his bulge and blushed bright red.

“I-I-I’m a healthy man, captain” he whispered standing up, Genji is trying not to burst out on laughter and McCree is looking at Hanzo with a puzzled look.

“That I can see” everyone around giggles and finally, Amari claps her hands “Alright everybody! Back to your things! Show’s over!” Hanzo runs to his room and locks it, panting heavily for the sprint.

The afternoon went by without much happening, sure, everyone was mocking Hanzo in a friendly way, but that didn’t stop the archer to blush every now and then if someone told him a toned-up joke.

Of course, he tried to avoid Jesse, he didn’t want to talk to him about that. Oddly enough, the cowboy was eager to talk to him and he chased the poor archer the entire day until 8 in the night.

“Oy! Hanzo!” Tracer blinks in front of him with an angry face “Jesse’s looking for you! He has something important to tell!”

“I do not wish to talk to him!” the Japanese man says annoyed “If I had a boner in the morning, it was because it was early and I am a healthy man, period. Nothing else!”

“I know that’s not true” Hanzo gives a little jump on his place and slowly turns around, Jesse’s there, glaring at him “Do you like me, Shimada?”

Silence…

…

…

“I do not like you” Hanzo finally mutters after a while of awkward silence.

“Fine by me” McCree nods and walks away “Told ya so, Lena”

Another three minutes of awkward silence passes.

“You’re so cruel” Lena whispers “He likes you”

“He said fine by me, Oxton” the archer glares at the English girl “Anyone can say anything under the effect of alcohol, so please, stop bothering me with that”

Lena just sniffs and slowly walks away.

“I just hope you can find someone who makes you happy, Hanzo. I truly do” she says in a sad tone “Life sure is shit, but it becomes less of a burden when you share it with someone”

“Your opinion is valid” the older Shimada sighs and goes to his room “But some people prefer to be alone”

“I think so… good-bye, Hanzo”

“Oyasuminasai, Oxton”


	4. Later That Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo just wanted a glass of water...

It was late, maybe three in the morning.

The base was quiet and there was no one in the hallways, or so, Hanzo thought.

“McCree?” the archer asks a little puzzled “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like? I’m getting drunk as shit” the cowboy answers bitterly “So I can drown my sorrow.

“You must have many” the archer says sarcastically “One per bottle of whiskey”

“Fuck you!” mutters the American and tosses the bottle he has in his hand towards Hanzo, but the Japanese man grabbed it before it crashed on the wall.

“You’re violent and stupid” Hanzo growls “And you’re worse when drunk, so go to sleep in this instant!”

“I ain’t movin’ otaku man” McCree takes out the Peacemaker and smiles “Ya know? I am sure as hell I can put a bullet through you-“ but he was interrupted by a strong hit aimed at his stomach.

“Shut up, you idiot” Hanzo growls and puts McCree over his shoulder “Now, go to bed”

“I ain’t sleeping!” McCree shouts “I ain’t sleeping with anyone except you!”

“Please shut up!” hisses Hanzo “You’re going to wake everyone up!”

“I AIN’T SLEEPIN-!“ exasperated, the archer tosses McCree to the floor and puts a knife near his throat.

“Listen here, if I let you sleep with me, will you shut up?” 

“I will shut up if we sleep… naked” a kinky chuckle made it out Jesse’s lips “A-A-And your ass really near my dick” Hanzo is blushing so hard, he could’ve been mistaken by a tomato.

“What? But you said-“

“People say a lot of shit, Hanzo” the cowboy smiles and prepares another shout “I-!”

“Alright!” Hanzo “We’ll sleep naked”

“My dick really near your ass” finishes McCree with a smile.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning…” hisses back the archer.

They walk to Hanzo’s room in a relative silence, McCree is supporting himself on Hanzo and he’s chanting a little tune.

“I am sticking my dick on Hanzo’s ass… I’m sticking my dick on Hanzo’s ass…”

“Please stop it, that tune is annoying” the other man growls looking away.

“I am excited, first time I’m sleepin’ with someone I like” McCree stops while Hanzo opens his door.

“You said it yourself!” Hanzo spits at him “You didn’t like me!”

“I never said such thing, I said “fine by me”, ‘cause in a way is fine by me, you don’t like me and I accept it” after entering the room, McCree swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his pants.

“Obviously it’s not” Hanzo is preparing his bed so he’s not noticing the naked cowboy behind him “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be- HOLY MATRON OF THE DRAGONS!”

“We had an agreement darlin’” McCree smiles and rubs his half-hard penis “Maintain your end of the bargain’ now” Hanzo’s face is flashing red “Oh? You want me to help you?” his penis in complete erection by now and Hanzo’s is not far from it either.

“I-I-I can undress myself” the archer replied trying to sound firm.

“Well… I want to undress you... otherwise I’ll shout” if looks could kill… Hanzo would’ve stabbed McCree at least a thousand times.

“Be quick then…” before McCree gives a step the older Shimada warns with a stern look “But be careful, this kimono is worth 10 bottles of your dirty whiskey”


	5. One Really Moved Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the night be as steamy as it promises?

“Look what we got here” McCree purrs undoing the obi from Hanzo’s kimono “A nice body…”

“Please hurry up, this is…” a hand pushed against his mouth makes the poor archer go silent.

“I am undressing the person who I desire, I am naked… I’m practically accomplishing my greatest sexual fantasy, so Hanzo, shut the fuck up” McCree whispers near the Japanese’s ear “Please?” the cowboy moved his hand away from the other man’s mouth and straight to his boxers.

“I-I-I must say that I’m letting you do this-“

“Because you like it?” McCree smiles when Hanzo’s penis pops out from his boxer “Let’s be honest darlin’, if you weren’t into this… you would’ve killed me already”

“Maybe…”

“You can’t fool me, you’re so good at lying that you even fool yourself, but not me” McCree softly pushes Hanzo to the bed, making the man sit down “You like me, I like you…” McCree pins Hanzo down and slowly gets near to his lips “Why denying it? We’re grown up men, we know our tastes… hiding them is stupid” and with that, he gives the Shimada a long, wet kiss.

Tongues dancing at a slow pace at first, but little by little they kiss faster and with more passion. Moans go out from their mouths every time someone’s teeth grasp a pinch of flesh or their tongues lick a part of their bodies.

Without them noticing, Hanzo ends up kneeling down, panting and sweaty.

“First time?” McCree asks cocking an eyebrow “I’ll give ya a hint, take it easy, I’m not forcing ya into a deepthroat so no pressure”

“S-S-Shut up” hisses the Shimada “Just don’t expect a professional’s work…”

“I’m not” the cowboy winks an eye and pets the archer’s head “Now, start by licking the tip… then you can swallow all you want”

Obediently, Hanzo caresses the tip of Jesse’s penis with his tongue and little by little the rest.

Some minutes pass, the archer savoring the salty flavor of the skin and the little alcohol the other man’s sweat has, everything has disappeared from his mind, all his prejudices and fears, he’s enjoying himself, he’s enjoying the man he’s with, deep inside, he knows that what he said it’s true…

“Alright then” Jesse says smiling “My turn, sit down”

“What?” Hanzo looks up puzzled “Why?”

“I’m not planning on sleeping tonight, darlin’” the other man answers with a wink.

“I got a better idea…” Hanzo makes McCree lay down and slowly sits over the cowboy’s penis.

“I like where you’re going…” the brunette lets out a moan caused by the soft movements of the black-haired guy “Don’t stop, please…”

“Not going to…” whispers the man on top “McCree… promise me… promise me this will be our secret”

“What?” the other man sits making Hanzo lose his balance and almost falls.

“This has to be our-“

“I heard you… I just… I just thought…” a tear rolls down his cheek “Get the fuck down…”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me! Get the fuck down!” Hanzo obeyed eye-widened “I didn’t come here for an affair…”

“But you’re the one who almost forced me!”

“I didn’t force you to anything! If you really didn’t want this you could’ve let me shout!” the cowboy pushes Hanzo away and marches away.

“Where are you-?!”

“Fuck off!” and with a slam he closes the door.

Hanzo groans and quickly grabs his clothes, a pain already building up in his testicles. Suddenly, a female shout is heard nearby and McCree telling someone to shut the fuck off.  
“This night can’t be worse…” the poor archer groans and slowly sits down, the pain is now strong and has passed from his genitals to his abdomen “… Can’t become worse…”

He can’t get any sleep, the pain doesn’t let him be until he masturbated, but then he thinks about McCree and the tear that rolled down his cheek earlier… did he really think that he was doing that willingly? On the other hand, he did accept to himself that he could kill him or break his hand if he did something he didn’t want or enjoy…

No, McCree was drunk, if he wants to get into my pants then he can do it sober!

Wait… he can do it…? Well… he was preparing for the pain, he was about to be penetrated by McCree… most importantly… he proposed it! McCree didn’t even… well he did say that he wanted to sleep with his penis near Hanzo’s butt cheeks…

Alright, he just needs to calm down and-

BEEP 

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

“…” the archer’s eyes sting and his head hurts, he couldn’t close his eyes, haunted by the thoughts he had all night long “…” he takes a deep breath and sees the time-piece on his nightstand, it marks 7:00 am “CHIKUSHOU!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chikusou= japanese for "Oh Shit!"


	6. A Nice Scolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana wanted to know why was McCree walking around naked. Fortunately, she's a living lie detector.

“As an Overwatch agent, I expect you to be decent and a gentleman!” Ana is furious while scolding McCree.

“I’m sorry Ma’am Amari” McCree is looking at the front “It won’t happen again, ma’am”

“I sure hope so; did you apologize with Symmetra already?” everyone turns to the poor woman who seems to be shaking a little bit.

“Sure did, ma’am” McCree says with a military tone “But I’ll apologize again if you and miss Vaswani want it”

“I’d like it” the older woman answers nodding “Satya? Need another apology from McCree?”

“I don’t want to-“

“Is not a problem, miss Vaswani”

“Don’t worry, Jesse” she says smiling shyly “Water under the bridge”

“Now, Satya… where he was coming from?” Ana asks marching slowly to her.

“I do not know” Symmetra lets a sigh out and shrugs “I was going out from my quarters when I…” she blushes a bit and then clears her throat “I just saw Jesse walking naked, he seemed… hurt, nonetheless”

“Hurt?” Ana stops her marching, anger and hate building up in her heart “Explain yourself”

“I don’t mean anything physical” Satya looks worried “He was crying and… well… he was really mad… and… drunk”

“That explains the amnesia” Angela quickly adds “I did found two bottles of whiskey in the kitchen, both empty”

“A drunk, naked and sad guy…” Ana looks at Jesse, he’s dressed now “Rough night?”

“I-I-I don’t recall” Jesse looks away a little ashamed “Alcohol got the best of me…”

“As punishment” Ana looks at Jesse with a stern look “You’re not drinking alcohol the rest of the year, you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am” the cowboy answers nodding “I am sorry, ma’am”

“Good Morning-“

“Not now, Oxton-san” Hanzo says blocking Tracer’s face with his hand “I couldn’t sleep”

“Agent Shimada” everyone turns to Hanzo when Amari calls him “Did I hear correctly?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Why you didn’t sleep?” Amari folds her arms over her chest, trying to find any trace of lies.

“I had too many nightmares” Hanzo answers calmly “Please, just let me get my breakfast”

“We’re investigating something regarding Agent McCree here” she gets near the older Shimada who seems tense, but that is to be expected, after all, he hasn’t sleep much.

“What about him?” he asks trying to keep eye contact, but he fails every now and then, that’s normal, his attention is not at his 100%

“Do you know why he was wandering naked during the night?” Hanzo’s eyes show fear… bingo.

“I… I don’t know” he finally says after a sigh “As I said-“

“Cut the act, agent” Ana’s look has hardened “Be honest”

“… He…” that nervous look, he’s looking to the sides, he’s even more tense than before, he’s lying.

“I said be honest!” barks the old commander making everyone in the room look down “What was Jesse McCree doing?”

“He got… he got into my room… maybe he got confused and thought my room was his” he starts talking, he’s more relaxed but he’s still looking at his sides… he’s telling half the truth.

“Agent Shimada, is there something you want to hide from us?”

“Uh…”

“Because you’re telling half the truth”

“…Can we talk this privately?” he blushes a little bit…

“Of course, McCree, to my office” the cowboy nods and quickly walks where Amari asked him to “Everyone else, feel free to have your breakfast”

The three of them walk quickly, Jesse looking from time to time at Hanzo, and the archer just avoiding him, he still has a really strong headache and everything made it worse.  
“Alright” Amari sits down and makes a gesture to the chairs in front of her “Sit down”

Some minutes of awkward silence pass while Hanzo thinks how to start telling that he and McCree almost had sex…

“So? Are you going to talk or not, Agent Shimada?”

“First, I just wanted a glass of water” Hanzo starts telling “But I found McCree drinking his alcohol”

“Alright” 

“Then he started screaming that he wasn’t sleeping with anyone but me…” in that moment Ana turns to Jesse who’s blushing like mad “So… to stop his shouting we made an agreement”

“Which was...?”

“He would shut up if… if we slept naked and… uh…” he clears his throat “With my… uhm…”

“Just say it, we’re grown up people”

“With my butt… really near his penis” Ana sighs and starts thinking, Jesse has his hat over his face and his free fist is clenching.

“Then what? You had sex?” a heavy silence fell over the three people but Hanzo had no option, his head wasn’t focused enough to tell a lie…

“I… I did give oral sex to Agent McCree” mutters the archer “And we were about to… you know” Ana nods, her eyes piercing through the Japanese man “I… I asked him to keep it secret and he left, angry and… and hurt”

“I see…” the captain stands up and turns around “What did we learn, Jesse?”

“I can tell you my answer, don’t know if it’s going to be the answer you want”

“Say it”

“I have to be sober so this kind of things doesn’t happen” Jesse sniffs a little bit “That Hanzo may fancy me… but is a secret… and…” 

“Those two are fine. Hanzo?”

“I have to try and accept that I like McCree” he says slowly.

“Good… you may leave. Hanzo, please return Jesse’s garments” both men nod and leave.

“I’m sorry” Jesse looks at the other man a little confused “I didn’t know you’d get… emotional”

“Sorry for… sort of forcing you…” the cowboy answers “Did you… did you like it?”

“I did…”

“Did I like it?”

“I hope”


End file.
